Middleschool and a new friend
by JuviaBastia
Summary: They are in middleschool and a new girl named Alja meets them. I'm not good in writing summaries. Pairings: Kukai/OC, Amu/Nagihiko
1. New Girl and new Charas

This is my first fanfiction, I don't know if it's good. I hope the story is understandable because English is not my mother language but I wanted to try to write a story in English.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or anything else.

New Girl and new Charas

Alja's POV

My alarm went on and I woke up. Something was not right, but I didn't know what. I'm Alja a 14 year old girl. Today is my first time in the new middle school because we just came to live here yesterday. I'm afraid of school. I never really had friends and now is a new beginning but I don't think anything will change the fact. I'm very shy and only speak if I'm asked. Okay enough from me I have to get up and get ready for school. That's when I saw two eggs lying in my bed. What's that? A joke from Marcia or Ike? That are my younger siblings, they are twins and 5 years old. Then I touched one of the eggs, it was warm. Will something hatch? I put some clothes on, put the eggs in my school bag and went down for breakfast.

"Morning." I said to my parents and my siblings.

"Good morning Alja-chan." Said mom and dad.

"Moning nee-chan"

After breakfast I said goodbye and went to school.

I was assigned to class 2a and went there with the teacher of the class who is going to introduce me. She went in first and I stayed in front of the classroom.

"Good morning class, I have to announce that from today on we have a new student. Come in please."

I walk into the class, all eyes were on me, how embarrassing I hate such moments.

"This is Alja Miyoto."

"Hi" I said very quiet and shy.

I heard the class whisper. I'm pretty sure they make fun of me like always. Oh how I hate it to be so shy but I'm always afraid to say something wrong and so I prefer to say nothing at all.

The teacher showed me my place and I sat down. It was a side by the window and on my other side sat a boy with brown orange hair.

"Hi I'm Kukai Souma. Nice to meet ya." The said boy introduced and grinned.

"Nice to meet you too." I whispered.

Then the teacher began with the lesson.

After school I packed my things and was about to leave when Kukai spoke.

"Hey Miyoto-san!"

"Yes?"

"You know you don't have to be afraid of me. I won't bite." He laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

The other students were already gone only Kukai and I were in class.

"Ehm."

"It doesn't matter. Should I show you around since you are new?" He grinned again.

I think he really looks cute when he grins…whaa what am I thinking.

"Eh you don't have to trouble yourself with this."

"Ah, that's no trouble at all, now come!"

He took me by my hand and dragged me with him.

In the schoolyard he stopped running.

"Don't you feel much better now? You really don't have to be shy around me."

I was tired and let myself fall into the grass but after he said that I began to laugh it was the first time I laughed infront of other people than my family.

"You are really one of a kind Souma-san."

"Oh it really worked, you speak much louder now. By the way you can call me Kukai."

"Okay Kukai, you can call me Alja. And thank you."

"Okay Alja, no problem."

Then came a group of students. "Ah there you are Kukai!"

"Hi guys, yeah here I am, I' showing her around since she is new in school."

"Ah, hello I'm Amu Hinamori."

"Hi I'm Alja Miyoto." I said now again in my whisper tone.

"Don't be afraid that are all friends of mine, they are one year younger."

After that the others introduced themselves as Tadase Hotori, Nagihiko Fujisaki and Rima Mashiro.

After they went their own ways Kukai showed me around.

"Are you good in sports? Are you going to join any club?"

"No I'm not sportive and I think I won't join any club."

After he showed me everything we were on our way home. We lived in the same direction and walked together nearly till my house.

"I have to go up this street. Good bye."

"Hey Alja I promise I'll make sure that you are not that scared anymore and speak with everyone like you speak with me!"

I laughed at that. "Kukai I don't know if you will manage that."

"Believe me I won't lose. See you tomorrow." He laughed.

"Yeah we will see, bye."

"I'm home"

"Welcome home Alja-chan. How was you day?"

"Good." I smiled.

Mom was surprised with this answer. "Really? So you like your new school?"

"Yeah."

"That's wonderful. Have you found friends already?"

"Your so nosy mom!"

"I just want the best for you, honey."

"I know, I know."

"And have you?"

"Yeah there is someone who is really nice."

"A boy?"

"Mom!"

"Okay okay I get it, you don't want to speak so much about it, but I'm happy that you like it here."

"Yeah thanks mom."

I went to my room and took the eggs out of my bag. I wonder if there hatches something.

The next day in school I came to class and Kukai came shortly after me.

"Good morning Alja."

"Good morning Kukai." He grins at me because I said it rather in a normal loud voice.

"After school I have soccer training, you can come and watch if you want."

"Sure."

In the background I heard whispers like "Grr she speaks so familiar with Souma-san." Or "So she doesn't speak but with him she speaks." I don't like it when people speak ill about me. I think I looked a bit down and then Kukai whispered "Let them speak they don't know you, they are just jealous because I speak with you because they are all too shy." He also smiled at me and I smiled back.

After that the teacher came in and started the lesson.

After school I watched the soccer practise. Kukais friends I met yesterday were also there but I was too shy to go to them and greet them. It seemed they didn't notice me but that's nothing new, I was always more invisible. Kukai said we could go home after school together so I waited when he went to the changing rooms after the practise. Most of the people now were gone home or changing only I and a group of girls I recognised from class were there.

They all came in my direction. The girl who was obviously the leader spoke.

"Hey bitch, don't play innocent. Don't ever come near my Souma-san again. He is mine and you won't steal him from me."

Oh how I wished I had the courage to give her a good answer.

"Yeah just playing innocent and shy again bitch. Say that you will never come near my love."

"From a girl who is shy to a girl that says what she wants. Chara change!"

What was that sound?

"I'm not a bitch and I'm not playing innocent. I'm how I am and I can be friends with whom I want to. Go and cry at home, just because Kukai is not interested in you, you don't have to put your anger on others who haven't done anything to you."

The girls ran away cursing.

I put my hands in front of my mouth. What have I said? That was absolutely not my character.

Kukai POV

I was on my way back to Alja when I saw the girls approach her.

"Did you see that Kukai, she did a Chara change, like I said she has a Chara, I sensed her egg." Daichi said.

"I know and it seems it just hatched."

"Yeah, you should explain it to her."

"No, we wait a bit, the chara should introduce to her first."

"Okay."

Aljas POV

I look in my bag and there comes out a little character must be from one of the eggs. She has long green hair in a ponytail on the back and her clothes were blue and tomboyish.

"Hi I'm Lyn, your Shugo Chara."

"Hi, have you done that?"

"A Chara Change, yeah that was me." She grinned proud of herself.

"But that's not like me."

"But it's your would be self, you would like to be like that."

"But it is embarrassing to be like that."

"No, take it easy, it's cool to be like that. You can say what you want."

"Hm, okay I think it's not that bad. Thank you."

Lyn smiled happy. "No problem."

"So that's your Shugo Chara, Alja."

I jumped because he surprised me. "K-Kukai."

"Sorry I didn't want to scare you."

"You can see her?"

"Sure, because I also have a Shugo Chara, here."

"Hi I'm Daichi, nice to meet you."

"I'm Lyn, nice to meet you too."

"Kukai, what exactly are Shugo Charas?"

Kukai explained to me what Shugo Charas are and we were on our way home.

"You know, my friends you met yesterday, they all have Shugo Charas."

"Oh really, say is it normal that someone has more than one? Because I have another egg."

"That's okay, Amu has 4 charas and Nagihiko has 2."

"Ah ok so I'm not so abnormal."

Kukai laughed. "Nah, it just means, that you wish for another personality. That's not bad."

"Thank you for explaining."

"No problem, and tomorrow I'll introduce the others to you properly with their charas."

"Eh okay."

"Don't worry, no one of them bites." He laughs again.

"Take it easy Alja, now you have me, you don't have to be scared anymore."

"Now I'm more scared than before." Kukai and I both laugh.

"Oh that's mean." Lyn laughs also since she knew it was a joke.

"Our ways part now, see you tomorrow." Kukai says and ruffles my short hair.

"Yeah see you tomorrow."

I went home smiling. "I'm home."

"Welcome back, honey."

"You never came home this late." Dad said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot about time."

"It wasn't meant as a bad thin."

"Have you had a nice day again? With your new friends?"

"Yeah, I watched the soccer practise because my friend plays soccer."

"I just hope it's not a boyfriend."

"Dad! I'm in school here only for the second day and you think I already have a boyfriend?"

"Sorry."

If he knew my friend is a boy he would probably go crazy over that fact. Even if he is not my boyfriend.

I went to my room and Lyn followed me.

"You are shy in front of everybody except Kukai?"

"Eh… yeah, because he is very nice and funny and he teached me not to be afraid of him." I laughed at that thought.

"You are falling for him."

"N-No he is just a friend that's very nice and funny."

"Whatever."

"I wonder what kind of chara is in the other egg."

"Who knows, we will see it when it hatches."

The next morning I got ready like everyday and went to school.

"Good morning Alja." Said Kukai who just came from the direction of his house.

"Good morning Kukai."

"Yesterday I said something I shouldn't have said."

"Huh?"

"I said that Nagihiko has two Shugo Charas."

"Yeah and what's the problem with that?"

"Oh that's a long story but I have to say that some people like Amu don't know about his other Shugo Chara." (AN: Amu still doesn't know that Nagihiko is Nadeshiko)

"Why?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you maybe he says it himself sometimes."

"Oh okay so I just should not mention that he has two Charas?"

"Yes please forget I said that."

"Okay no problem."

"Thanks."

I wonder why I would like to know the story but I won't ask.

After School

Now we are meeting with the others. Everyone introduced himself again with their Shugo Charas and like Kukai said that Nagihiko boy just introduced one Chara named Rhythm. They are all very nice maybe I can be friends with all of them. We chatted happily until some had to go. Rima had to go home, Tadase also had something to do. The next that left was Kukai because he had again soccer training, but this time he said I don't have to wait I can go home. Nagihiko also went home that left Amu and me alone.

"How do you get along with Lyn?" Amu asked.

"Pretty good." I wasn't afraid of Amu and the others and said it in normal voice.

"No problems with Chara changing?"

"Oh that, she did that yesterday, it was a bit embarrassing because it is not my character to speak without much thinking, but it was what I would have liked to say but would never have said it because I was too afraid."

"So you are happy about it?"

"I think because maybe with her help I can overcome my shyness."

"I had my problems with them." Then Amu told me about how she met her Shugo Charas.

"Is she good at anything else, like Ran in sports, Miki in arts and Suu in cooking?"

"Ehm"

"Hihi yeah I'm good at sports." Answered Lyn for me.

"Really?"

"Yep, wanna see?"

"How about we test it tomorrow?" Amu proposed.

"Okay"

"Good then lets go home for today."

We walked together in the direction of our houses.

"You get along with Kukai very well."

I think I blushed. "Eh… yeah he is nice and funny. And as long as I can remember he is the first friend I ever had."

"So you don't get along with people well?"

"Since I'm so shy I never really spoke with someone other than my family."

"I had similar problems but since I know this group I have very good friends."

"That's wonderful."

"Yeah and now you are also a friend so you also have more friends."

I smiled happily. "Yeah."

"It's a pity that Nadeshiko is not back yet."

"Nadeshiko?"

"Oh, she left when we were in elementary school. She is the twin sister of Nagihiko. They are very alike sometimes you could believe they are one and the same. She also had a Shugo Chara named Temari. She is in Europe and studies dancing."

"Ah okay."

"I must go this way, bye Alja-chan."

"Bye Amu-chan."

On the next day after school Amu and I did a Chara Change and played basketball together. Kukai and Nagihiko also joined in and we played girls against boys but they didn't do a Chara Change so we had a chance. They played very good even without change. We had lots of fun and afterwards we went home.

Sunday morning

I got up early like always even on Sunday. I have nothing to do today because there is no school and I won't meet one of my newfound friends. Even so I got ready and down for breakfast. Dad and the twins were sleeping just mom was up.

"Good morning, honey."

"Morning, mom."

"Do you meet your friends today."

"No they are all busy."

"Oh what a pity."

"It's not that bad, mom. I mean I'm very happy to have friends now but I can do something on my own also."

"I know honey, and I'm also happy that you are so happy now. It was a good choice to live here."

"Yeah absolutely."

"And what will you do today?"

"I think I'll just wander around and look around in the city. I haven't had anytime till now to do that."

"Okay then have fun."

"Thanks."

When I finished breakfast I went up to get my handbag.

"Onee-chan moning." Said the twins in unison when they came out of their rooms and hugged me.

"Good morning."

After they let go of me I got my bag and they followed me downstairs.

"Where are you goin one-chan?" Marcia asked.

"Wander around in the city."

"I want to go with you." Ike said

"I too." Marcia.

"No you stay here with mommy and daddy and when I come home we will play the rest of the day."

"Yay come back early." Marcia

"Okay I won't be away too long."

"Yay." Marcia + Ike

Then I went out and wandered through the city with Lyn beside me. Since I have a pretty bad sense of direction I landed anywhere and didn't really know where we are.

"Ehm… Alja where are we going?"

"Hehe I don't know I think I'm a bit lost."

"Why do you wander alone through the city if you have no sense of direction?"

"I just wanted to know what the city looks like and somehow we are going to get home."

"Yeah you could ask someone if this area here wouldn't be so deserted."

"Let's just look around."

We wandered a bit further through this area until Lyn stopped.

"What is it Lyn?"

"I think I sense another Shugo Chara."

"Great maybe it's one of our friends, let's go there."

Lyn flew in front of me and I followed her. A few minutes later I saw Nagihiko with his two Shugo Charas. As they saw me one of his Shugo Charas hid behind him.

"Hi Nagihiko, I'm sorry to interrupt you. I just got lost and Lyn sensed your Shugo Charas."

"Hi Alja. How could you get lost?"

"Um very bad sense of direction." I laughed.

"Reminds me of Amu-chan."

"You don't have to hide your other Shugo Chara I already saw her."

"Yeah that's Temari."

"So you are Nadeshiko. Amu told me about Nadeshiko."

"Oh …"

"Don't worry. I won't tell her. I can keep secrets."

"Thank you."

"May I ask why you haven't told her, since others seem to know it."

"I can't tell her. Nadeshiko was her best friend and I'm afraid she would hate me if I told her and I can't take that. I don't want to lose her as a friend."

"Ah I sense love we have to help." A voice said.

"What was that?"

Suddenly my second Shugo Chara came out of my handbag. She has short turquoise hair and an orange dress on.

"Hi I'm Nino. And I would love to help someone who is in love."

Nagi blushed and said. "I'm not in love with anyone, you have misunderstood something."

"No, I feel it that you are in love with Amu-chan. You can't deny it. I can feel it from everybody."

Nagi blushed even more. "It doesn't matter how I feel because she loves Tadase or maybe Ikuto. So I will never say my feeling, I don't want to hurt anyone and she doesn't know the truth about me."

"I always say you should take it easy and just say it." Rhythm said.

"Not you too."

"I'm sorry Nagihiko. I didn't want to bother you."

"Why are you sorry Alja. You haven't done anything?"

"I know but Nino is my Chara and would be self and she bothers you."

"It doesn't matter. You said you were lost, where do you live? I'll help you find your way back." I said him where I lived and he walked with me in the direction.

"Nagihiko what is Temari doing when you are in school or with Amu and the others. When she has to hide the whole time she can't play with the others."

"I know, it's very boring for her to always hide. But what should I do till maybe sometime I have enough courage to tell Amu-chan."

"Hm you know Temari can come to my Shugo Charas whenever she wants to and play with them or otherwise my Charas could also visit Temari. If she is bored and would like that."

"Sounds good, what do you think Temari do you like this idea?"

"Yes." Her eyes lit up and she smiled happily.

After a while we came near home.

"Okay thank you for showing me the way, now I know where I have to go to."

"Okay no problem. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you tomorrow."

As I entered my house Marcia and Ike came running to me und hugged me.

"Now we play, yay."

So I went and played with them the rest of the day till they hat to go to sleep.

Later in bed

"Now we know Nagis secret."

"That's true Lyn and we met Nino."

"Yes, and our mission is to help Nagi." Nino said determined.

"That he tells Amu the truth?"

"Not only that, he loves her and he has to tell her his love."

"But you don't know how Amu-chan feels."

"Oh that's no problem, as soon as I meet her I will know."

"What if she doesn't love Nagi?"

"That's only a problem if it's the truth and I will find that out tomorrow."

"Don't get involved in the love life of everyone."

"But I like to do that. Now that you mention it. Who is your love?"

"Nino just quit it, I don't have a love."

"Don't lie I can feel it that you fell for someone, I just don't know who it is. Hm… maybe because I don't know him."

"So much to your definitive feeling."

"I just get to know Nagihiko, as soon as I meet the boy I know who you love."

Lyn laughed. "You don't need special power to know for whom she fell."

"LYN!"

"It's the truth everybody can see that."

"Who is it, who is it?"

"Lyn don't you dare to say anything, I said already he is just a friend!"

"Okay I won't say anything. Yeah he is your friend but you want him to be more."

"Lyn!"

"Okay I'll stop it, I'm going to sleep. Good night."

So we all went to bed. That's going to be horrible with Nino the psycho love helper.

That was the first chapter. I would be happy if you review no matter if positive or negative review.


	2. Valentines Day

Now to my second chapter hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Valentines Day

Next morning on the way to school

"Morning Alja"

"Morning Kukai"

"Hi I'm Nino, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. So your second egg hatched."

"Yes…"

"That doesn't sound very happy. What is it?"

"Oh it's just I can't think that I wished to be like her."

"So bad? Why what does she like?"

"I like to help people with everything that has to do with love."

"Oh… So that's what you meant?"

"Yeah."

"I think you will get along with her, just give her time."

"Yeah you are right."

"Do you need help with love Kukai?"

"No"

"What a pity. I'd like to help so much."

"Nino quit it."

"Okay, okay."

"Nino hatched as I met Nagihiko yesterday."

"Oh really."

"Yeah it was not planned though. I just got lost and Lyn sensed Rhythm and Temari."

"So you know about him?"

"Yes, and from the feeling of wanting to help him tell Amu-chan Nino was born."

"Ah so she just likes helping? Not just with love."

"Yes I like helping but with love problems it's the best."

After school we met again with the others and I introduced Nino to everyone. We didn't have much time to talk because most of them hat something to do like their clubs. So I went home with Amu again.

"Would you like to come to my house Alja? Because I have to go home fast, I have to watch my little sister Ami and my parents go out."

"Okay."

So it was the first time for me that I went to the house of a friend. Her parents greeted us and then they were gone. Then came her sister and Amu introduced us. Suddenly Ami saw the Shugo Charas and caught them all.

"Shugoi Charas."

"She can see them?"

"Yeah, probably because she is a child."

"I wonder if Ike and Marcia could see them also."

"Ike and Marcia?"

"They are my younger siblings, they are the same age as Ami. They are twins."

"I know them they are in kindergarten with me."

"Oh I didn't know that."

"I'll go play with Shugoi Charas."

"Okay"

"When did Nino hatch?"

"Yesterday when I had the urge to help someone."

"So she wants to help everyone?"

"Yeah and she loves to help in love problems…"

"Oh so you are not very happy with her?"

"Not really I mean, what if she just screams out whom for example I love."

"Oh yeah that's a problem."

"She means she feels whom everybody loves… Although I don't know if she is right with every guess."

"Has she been right with her guess in your case?"

"She didn't know, she said it's maybe because she doesn't know him."

"Hm I don't think she can really feel that."

"Your sister is great Amu-chan!" exclaimed Nino.

"Why?"

"She said I'm the angel of love and I should help everybody who's in love."

"Oh no, please Nino, that's just a game."

"No it is my mission I received. So let's begin with Amu."

Amu blushed "No, I don't have anyone."

"Don't lie to the angel of love."

"And I thought Eru is the only one that crazy."

"Eru? Who is that?"

"Oh it's the Shugo Chara of Utau an angel that also thinks she is a love angel."

"A rival, where is she?"

"I think she is not in the city they are giving concerts all over the world."

"Grr I'm the only angel of love."

"Nino it's enough. Stop it."

"Oh please let me help someone!"

"No."

"I'll stop if you promise to make chocolates for Valentines Day and that you both will give it to the boy you like."

"Fine I promise." Amu and I said in unison.

"Yay and you know that Valentines Day is next Sunday right?"

"What?" we screamed.

"You should think which day it is today." Nino laughed.

"Oh no what should we do?" Amu asked worriedly.

"Hm we could give them chocolate and say Nino forced us to do so." I whispered to Amu so Nino couldn't hear.

"Yes that's a good idea."

We planned to meet on Saturday to make the chocolates. Then I said my goodbyes and went home. That Valentine Day will be a catastrophe and absolutely embarrassing. I wonder if Amu will make the chocolate for Nagihiko or for someone else.

The rest of the week was quite uneventful and so it was Saturday very soon. Amu came to my house because my parents were on a valentines date on the whole weekend and I had to watch over the twins. I don't know how I will make it tomorrow.

When the doorbell rang I opened it and greeted Amu and her Charas. Nosy as the twins were they also came to the door.

"It's the first time that a friend visits you onee-chan." Marcia commented

"Play with as onee-chan and friend from onee-chan." Ike said.

"My name is Amu."

"And we have no time to play right now."

"Why?" Marcia.

"Because we are making chocolates." I

"Yay chocolates I want to eat some." Ike

"Oh Ike you are such a dummy tomorrow is valentines day they are making chocolates for their boyfriends right onee-chan?"

"Sort of yes."

"I also want chocolates." Whined Ike.

"We will make some extras for you okay?"

"Yay!"

"I also wanna make chocolates for my friends." Marcia

"Hm okay you can help us." I suggested.

"Yay I can help."

"Chocolate making is for girls it's boring." Ike

"You can go and play."

"Can I play with Shugo Charas?"

"Yeah Nino, Lyn play with him please."

"Ran, Miki if you want you can also play."

The Shugo Charas went to play with Ike except Suu who helped us make chocolates. We tried hard and made our chocolates. Later we gave Ike and Marcia some. Then we packed ours when Marcia and Ike were both playing with all our Shugo Charas.

"To whom do you give you chocolates Amu-chan?"

Amu blushed. "To a friend I think he will understand when I say I was forced to by Nino."

"You can say who it is I won't say it anyone and if you really like him I am on your side and would like to help you, without Nino."

"Yeah you are right, you would never tell someone if I don't want to right?"

"Yes not even Nino." I laugh.

"Okay I'll give the chocolates to N-Nagihiko."

"And you really do like him am I right?"

"…Yes."

"I'm sure he will be happy about your chocolates."

"Probably but he will just take it as friendly gesture because I think he just sees me as friend and not more."

"Maybe he also likes you and is just to shy to say something."

"I don't think so. And whom do you give your chocolate to?"

"K-Kukai."

"I thought so, so you really like him don't you?"

"Yeah because he was the first one that was nice to me and took my fear away. The only problem is…" I blushed "I don't know where he lives and I don't know what I should do with the twins."

"I can give you his address. The twins can't you let them alone for a short time and let Lyn and Nino look after them."  
"Yeah I'll probably do that."

"Ah it's this late already, I have to go I also have to look after Ami. My parents go to a restaurant for date but tomorrow they are at home."

"Okay then good luck for tomorrow."

"Thanks for you also good luck, bye."

"Thanks, bye."

The rest of the day I played with Ike and Marcia.

The next day was my dreaded day. Valentines Day. I was so nervous when I got up. I couldn't even eat one bite so I made breakfast only for the twins.

"Don't you eat anyting?" Ike asked.

"No I'm not hungry."

"Nervous because of confessing to your boyfriend?"

"I'm not confessing and I don't have a boyfriend Marcia."

"But you made chocolate."

"It's for a normal friend."

"I don't believe it."

"Ah you are such a smart kid Marcia." Nino commented.

"Nino!"

"Yeah yeah I know, it's a pity I can't see you confessing but Lyn and I will look after Ike and Marcia so you can go to your love."

"Yeah you look after them and I will be back soon."

And then I went to Kukai's house which was not very far from mine. When I stood in front of his house I wanted to turn around and run home because I was so nervous. After a few minutes I brought myself to ring the doorbell. An older boy probably Kukai's older brother opened the door.

"Who are you?"

"I-Is K-Kukai at home?" I stammered and blushed.

"Kukai your girlfriend is at the door."

I heard him coming downstairs and yelling at his brother. "Whoever it is she is not my girlfriend because I don't have one."

He came to the door and looked surprised when he saw me.

"Hi Alja!"

"Hi Kukai."

"What are you doing here?"

"Ehm…" I blushed. His brother stood behind him and watched us.

"Ah, come." And with that he took my hand and ran to a nearby park where he stopped.

"So now you can speak with me." He grinned.

I blushed and I'm pretty sure I was as red as a tomato. I took the box with the chocolates in it out of my bag and held it to him. "…H-here for you…"

He looked surprised and blushed a bit. "Thank you."

"No problem, have to go look after my siblings." With that I ran off because it was too embarrassing. Ah I must have looked like a complete idiot, I gave him the chocolate and ran off.

Kukai's POV

I was very surprised to get chocolates from her. I mean I get a lot of chocolates every year from my fans. But I wouldn't have expected to get some from Alja.

"That was surprising ne Kukai?" Daichi stated.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that. But I'm sure it was just a gesture for a friend."

"She was so red and ran off immediately." Daichi laughed.

"Yeah she is very fast embarrassed. But I think it's cute and funny."

"Oh so you think she is cute?"

I blushed. "Can't I think that a normal friend is cute."

"Sure Kukai."

This chocolate I will eat for sure the other trash I got I'll give my brothers.

General POV with Amu

She just got herself ready to go.

"So you give Nagi your chocolates?" Miki asked

"Yes."

"So you love Nagihiko?" Ran

"N-No it's just that I wouldn't know whom else I should give it. You know I like Tadase just as a friend and he would misunderstand it if I give the choco to him. Ikuto is also just a friend like I realised plus he is not even near this city. (like in Manga he searches for his father) And so there is just Nagihiko to give it to him."

"Because you like him very much desu." Suu

"Whatever, you stay here."

"We want to come along."

"No." To make sure they wouldn't come along she gave her Shugo Charas to Ami to play with them. Then she made her way to Nagihikos house.

When she was there she waited a while till she had enough courage and rang the bell. To her surprise it was Nagi who opened the door.

"Hello, Amu-chan? What brings you here?"

"Hi Nagihiko-kun."

"Wanna come in Amu-chan?"

"Eh no thanks."

"Okay then let's go for a walk."

"Okay."

They walked to a nearby park.

"So, why did you come, any problems you want me to help you?"

"No,..." she blushed and held out her hand with the box "I just wanted to give you this."

The boy blushed he couldn't believe that Amu gave him chocolate. "For me? You know you don't have to give chocolate to your friends. Just give it to the one you like that's enough."

She can't like me that way that's just impossible he thought.

"I-I just wanted to give them to you and just for you to know you are the only one I'm giving chocolate to." With that she blushed deep red and ran away.

"Amu-chan? W-Wait." But she was already gone and didn't stop.

Nagihiko's POV

Does that mean she does like me? Or is it because I'm just her best friend. Just what should I think and do?

"You are happy that you got chocolate from Amu." Stated Temari.

"Sure, you know that I love her. But I'm not to sure about her feelings. Besides I can't say my feelings before she knows about me."

"Just say it to her or do you want to chara change so I can say it for you?" Rhythm suggested.

"No, I'll say it to her myself, sometimes."

"Oh man when you do it in your tempo she won't know it in 10 years." Rhythm

"Then we give him a time limit, he has to do it till white day and on white day he will confess to her." Temari

"Ah no that's not fair."

"That's a perfect idea Temari."

"Okay promise it Nagi or we will say her the truth."

"Okay I promise I'll do it till White Day."

I just don't know how I should do that.

Amu's POV

When I ran I thought about what he said and I don't think he feels the same way as I. Because otherwise wouldn't he have said anything? What should I do now, maybe I should go and look how Alja is doing. So I went to her house.

Alja's POV

When the doorbell rang I opened and there stood Amu.

"Hey Amu-chan, come in."

"Hey Alja-chan." She came in and we sat down on the couch.

We reported about our day when we finished we laughed because we both ran away.

"I think no one of them could have given us an answer because we ran away."

"Yeah that's true Alja-chan. Have you said that it was the idea of Nino?"

"No and you?"

"No."

The doorbell rang and I went to open it. It was Nagihiko.

"Hi Nagi, are you searching for Amu-chan? If yes, she is here."

"Hi Alja, she is there? No I wanted to ask you something, but never mind. Just don't say it was me please."

"Okay."

He went away again and I sat down on the couch.

"Who was it?"

"Just a guy who rang on the wrong house. I just said him where the house is he searched for."

We spoke a bit about anything and then Amu went home.

That was the second chapter please review!


	3. The truth about Nagihiko

So this is the third chapter of my story.

I want to thank amulet99 and Courtney1033 for your reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The truth about Nagihiko

The next day was embarrassing because I didn't know how Kukai would act, but he was just like always as if nothing had happened.

The next Sunday I met with Nagihiko because he wanted my help so I met with him in a park. Lyn and Nino also came along to play with Rhythm and Temari.

"Hello Alja."

"Hi Nagihiko."

"I wanted to ask you how you think is the best way to tell Amu the truth."

"So you made the decision to say it?"

"Ehm it's kinda I made a promise to Rhythm and Temari."

"Ah okay I understand."

"So can you help me, please? I don't want her to hate me."

"I don't think that she will hate you but I think she will be angry because you didn't say the truth."

"I know and she will probably be angry on everybody who knew because no one told her."

We made up a plan and he wanted to do it on the next Sunday.

I just hoped she wouldn't be too mad but I was not so sure about it.

The next Sunday I hid behind bushes where Nagihiko and Amu would meet. I knew I shouldn't be there eavesdropping but I just had to know what happens.

Nagihiko's POV

I waited already when Amu came.

"Hi Nagihiko."

"Hi Amu-chan."

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes I want to tell you the truth."

"Truth, nani?"

"Have you ever wondered why Nadeshiko didn't send you messages or came back?"

"Yeah sure I wondered, I just thought she is too busy to do that. So what is it?"

"If I say it I don't know if you believe me so, Temari please."

"Yes, hello Amu-chan."

"Temari? Why are you here, where is Nadeshiko?"

"I am Nadeshiko, in my family boys have to be raised as girls and have to live with a girl name to learn dancing like a woman. I'm sorry Amu-chan that I haven't said the truth."

"Did the others know?"

"Except Yaya yes."

"Why did you lie? I thought we were best friends." Amu started to cry and ran away.

"Amu-chan wait please."

But she just ran away without turning around.

I knew it she would hate me. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Nagi I'm sure she will forgive you." Temari stated.

"I don't think so, she hates me."

Then I heard something in the bushes and looked up. It was Alja.

"I think Temari is right she will forgive you."

"... Even so she could never love me even if she did before now she wouldn't believe me anything anymore." I just continued crying, it doesn't matter anyway.

"Don't forget your promise to confess on White Day!" Rhythm reminded me.

"..."

"Cheer up Nagi, you have plenty of chances to make it better. You just have to take everything easy." Rhythm

"Oh Rhythm that's easy said."

"But he is right, you can't give up your love so easily." Nino

"I think I'll go and let you be alone." Alja

"Yes, thank you Alja."

"I wish she would have taken it better."

Then she went away probably home and I also went home.

Alja's POV

The next days were troublesome neither Nagihiko nor Amu spoke to anyone. If anyone asked them what's up they just went away without giving an answer.

One day after school I went home with Kukai.

"Say Alja, do you know what's with Nagi and Amu?"

"...Yes."

"What happened? Why are they not speaking to anyone?"

"Amu-chan feels betrayed cause nearly everybody knew that Nagihiko is Nadeshiko."

"Oh so he told her?"

"Yes and it went very bad."

"Have you been with them?"

"Yes I hid in the bushes."

"Ah okay now I understand but why is Nagi not speaking with us?"

"I don't know. He just wants to be alone probably."

"We can't let them be so down, we have to cheer them up."

"That's sounds like you." I chuckle

"Sure and you are going to help me."

"How?"

"What do you mean? Does Amu cheer up when I let her make special training or would it be better if a girl speaks with her?"

"I really appreciate your special training but I think in this case it may be better if a girl speaks with her."

"Okay then it's your job to cheer Amu up and I'll go and cheer Nagi up, okay?"

"Okay."

"If she wants to apologize to him bring her to the park, I'll be there with him."

"Got it."

So we went our ways. I rang at Amus doorbell and her mother opened.

"Oh hello. Amu a friend of yours is here."

"I don't want to see anyone."

"Sorry she is like that since a few days and I don't know why."

"It's not your fault. I know why and that's why I want to speak with her."

"Okay then go up to her room."

I went upstairs and knocked on her door.

"I said no."

"Please Amu-chan. I just want to speak with you."

"Alja?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay come in."

"Thanks." I went into her room she sat on her bed, her Shugo Charas were nowhere in sight. No wonder I think they have a meeting with Kiseki that's why mine are also not here.

"What do you want?"

"Why won't you speak with anyone?"

"Because no one ever said that Nagihiko is Nadeshiko. I'm so stupid to have believed the twin story."

"That's not stupid. I think everybody would have believed it."

"Did you know?"

"Since I don't want to lie, yes I knew because this one time I got lost and that's when I met Nagihiko with Rhythm and Temari. That was when Nino hatched."

"..."

"Please don't be angry. I just thought it should be him who tells you the truth."

"You said to him he should tell me didn't you."

"Yeah but his charas also."

"Why did he lie to me?"

"Why haven't you waited till he answered this question for you."

"Because maybe it would have been just more lies."

"I don't think so."

"Yeah maybe he would have said the truth but I was just so angry."

"I understand but have you never lied and hurt someone with this lie?"

I saw that she thought about something and then she looked up. "...You are right. I have hurt mama, Tadase and Ikuto with my lying."

"You know you should forgive Nagihiko. He probably thinks you hate him."

"I know but I wouldn't know how."

"Come" I took her by the hand and dragged her out and ran in the direction of the park but not as fast as Kukai always runs.

When we arrived I stopped and Amu laughed.

"You really spend too much time with Kukai."

I scratch the back of my head embarrassed and look around if I see the boys.

When I spot them I go in there direction and shout.

"Kukai!"

"Ah Alja and Amu." He waved.

"Kukai you really have a bad influence on Alja-chan."

"Nani?"

"I'll tell you why she thinks that." I say take his hand and drag him away so Amu and Nagi could speak alone with each other.

Kukai laughed after I told him what I did.

General POV

"N-Nagihiko?"

"Yes Amu-chan?"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"First I thought I'll tell you the truth when I come back as boy but then you were in front of my house and met me as boy then and I wasn't ready to tell you the truth on this day so I said I was my twin. And when I came back you knew me already as Nagihiko the twin of Nadeshiko and I was afraid you would hate me if I told you..."

"I'm sorry Nagihiko."

"Sorry that you hate me now or you don't trust me anymore?"

"No I'm sorry I was so angry and just ran away. I'm sorry about it, I was just so angry and felt betrayed that I didn't know what I should have done."

"I'm sorry Amu-chan. Can you forgive me."

"Just under one condition."

"And that would be?"

"You also have to forgive me and promise that you won't lie again."

"Of course I'll forgive you and I promise I won't lie anymore."

Both smiled at each other and Amu hugged Nagihiko which caused both to blush.

In the bushes Alja and Kukai witnessed the scene.

"That's much better." Alja stated.

"Yeah, mission complete." They smiled at each other and high fived.

When they stood up and wanted to go home Alja stumbled and fell. She closed her eyes but she fell on something soft. When she opened her eyes she saw the situation. She lay on Kukai and their faces were so close that they could feel the breath of the other one. They both blushed and jumped up.

"I'm s-s-sorry." Alja stuttered.

"No problem."

Then they all went home.

That was the third chapter. I would be happy if you review. Thanks!


	4. White Day

So that's the last chapter of this fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

Saturday before White Day

Alja's POV

"Tomorrow is White day." Lyn stated.

"Do you think you'll get something?" Nino asked.

"I don't know, I wonder if he will get me something because I gave him the chocolates. Hm probably not."

"Should I go and look?" Nino asked enthusiastically.

"No. I'll see it tomorrow."

White Day

I was finished already with morning duties. I was in my room and thought about going for a walk when I heard the doorbell rang. I heard mom open the door and a little later Marcia screamed. "Onee-chan your boyfriends here."

"What Alja has a boyfriend?" dad exclaimed shocked.

I went down "Dad you're embarrassing me."

I went to the door and saw Kukai standing there. I smiled and greeted "Hi Kukai."

"Hi Alja, wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure."

We went to the nearby park.

"What's up Kukai?"

He blushed a bit and handed me something. "Here that's for you."

It was a bag for my Shugo Eggs where they fit in perfectly. "Thank you."

I was very happy and so I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which caused us both blush furiously. I was about to turn around and run home because of this embarrassing moment but Kukai hold my arm so I couldn't run away.

"You are not running away again."

"How did you know I wanted to." I asked blushing.

"You looked like last time when you ran away embarrassed."

"Okay I won't run away you can let go of my arm."

"Oh yeah, sorry." He let go of my arm and looked very thoughtful.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay so tell me Kukai."

"I like you very much, much more than a friend." He blushed.

I also blushed and was very surprised I didn't think he would say such a thing. I was too surprised to answer immediately and he thought the worst.

"Eh you don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know but we..."

I interrupted him. "I like you too very much Kukai, more than a friend."

"Cool, does that mean that you would like to date me?"

"Sure." We both grinned very happy.

"May I kiss you?" he asked and blushed heavily.

Instead of giving him an answer I kissed him.

Amu's POV

I didn't expect Nagihiko to show up at my doorstep but he did and papa went crazy again because a boy came to get me. We greeted each other and then went out for a walk to a park.

"Here for you." He said at the park and handed me a small box.

I opened it and it was a beautiful necklace which suited my clothes style.

"Oh thank you very much." I said happily.

"And I have something to say."

"Okay so say it."

"Do you remember when I first met you as a boy and we went to the loveknot temple?"

"Yeah sure."

"I told you that there is a girl I'm interested in."

"Yeah I remember."

"The girl I meant was you and with each day I spent afterwards with you I fell more and more in love with you." He blushed and I blushed also and was speechless. I didn't have expected this.

"I know you probably don't feel the same and we still can be best friends. I just wanted you to know so I wouldn't have any secrets from you."

"Nagihiko I..."

"You don't have to answer Amu-chan."

"Of course I have to answer because you are wrong." He looked surprised and a bit hopeful at that. "Because I also fell in love with you."

He embraced me and we both smiled happily. Then he leaned down and kissed me.

So that was my fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

To amuxjoker23: Thanks for reviewing every chapter =) I'll try writing a Kukai/Amu fic, I just need an idea^^


End file.
